


A different Morning

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oberyn Martell Flirts, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: You are a servant for a Lord and work every morning to change sheets. Dropping your basket full of sheets you hear a couple moaning. Listening to them you accidentally make a noise and suddenly everything is quiet. Trying to run away the Prince catches you. He and his paramour come with a proposition.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand & Reader, Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A different Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual fantasies be like "it takes two to make you happy" and it does

Rushing toward the next chambers, to clean the sheets, you tripped over your own feet. You whispered curses about how this day turned so bad. It was strange, like the sun seemed to reach the top of the sky much earlier. Like there were fewer hours available to clean each chamber. Your Lord threw a small sack of nuts at your friend and yelled at you that you had to fix everything or you would lose your head. No one seemed to have a good time today. Except for the couple you could hear from your spot on the floor, where you had just tripped over. 

You wanted to get up, but a sudden noise startled you and you ducked your head out of fear. It was a woman and judging by the noises she made she was having a very good time. A moan filled the room and the hall and you swore it was loud enough for the other guests to hear. And another voice praised the woman with a low growl. You couldn’t help it but your core tingled at the sounds and you pressed your thighs together. A nervous whimper escaped you as you tried to grab all the sheets you dropped. You wanted to leave this place, you wanted to finish your tasks so your Lord wouldn’t have your head. However the hall was empty, nothing here except for the noises of that couple. A desire to check on that noise was starting to take over your body. You weren’t dumb, you knew you had to hide very well. This couple could be good friends with your owner and ask him to punish you for watching such an intimate moment. Well, you were pretty good at hiding and thus accepted the risks. 

Gathering the sheets together to put them back in your basket you held the basket under your arm and walked toward the room. Putting your ear against the wooden door you could hear so many more sounds they were making. And you imagined yourself there. To have someone so crazy about you that they would push you into the mattress and praise you until you were a mess. To have you writhing, squirming underneath their weight. To have them take pleasure from you and give you pleasure in return. To have you against their skin and to feel the warmth radiating from their body. You let out a choked whimper at your own thoughts. Suddenly every noise there seemed to be gone. And you opened your eyes wide open, just realizing you had moaned in front of their door. You turned to quickly rush away from this place, to forget what happened. But the door opened and a hand grabbed your arm so fast you fell backwards. You crashed on your ass and the basket full of clean sheets fell, once again, to the floor. Without giving you time to realize what happened, a strong arm hauled you up against their chest. A deep voice next to you asked ‘where are you going?’. He chuckled deep.  
You started to cry, scared for your life.   
“No, stop crying. You are safe.” He sternly said. Concern audible in his voice.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you, my Lord.” You started throwing out apologies until he stopped you with placing a hand on your mouth.  
“Stop! Don’t apologize.” At that moment he turned you around and you found yourself face to face with someone whose face was so famous it was impossible to not recognize him. A whimper escaped you and he smirked. His warm hands held your shoulders and you couldn’t look him in the eye. It was the Prince of Dorne you had secretly listened to minutes ago.   
“My prince-  
He cut you off with a smile. “Did you enjoy it? Listening to our lovemaking.”  
You couldn’t answer. You wondered what he expected from you. It felt wrong to answer such a personal question and he seemed to understand.  
“Get your sheets! You come with me.” He gestured to the basket that was on the floor next to your feet. You gulped, realizing he meant you had to enter their chamber. He could of course want you to clean their sheets. You didn’t remember cleaning their chamber yet. However, there was this glint in his eyes that made you think his intentions were much different from just changing sheets. You quickly gathered the sheets and walked behind him into his chamber. It looked almost exactly the same as the other chambers. Except, they had placed sheets, blankets, clothes and other beautiful things from Dorne, everywhere. Turning the chamber that was once dull and boring into a colorful chamber. Yellow, orange, and red mostly. It looked like it was their home and meeting the eyes of his famous Paramour, you realized they did it to feel more at home here. You choked out an apology to her. Feeling hopelessly vulnerable in their presence. There lingered an intense question in the air and you could sense their gazes on you. And yet, you couldn’t speak or ask anything. With trembling hands you held the basket, wondering what you were supposed to do here.

Until the woman got up from her comfortable place in their bed and slowly walked over to you. A warm smile appeared on her face and you immediately felt more at ease with the situation. She took the basket from you and placed it carefully on the floor.  
“No need to be nervous my dear. Did my lover scare you?”  
You didn’t want them to know but the truth was visible in your eyes.  
She placed a hand on your right cheek, caressing it gently. It wasn’t intended but you leaned into her hand.  
“You are completely safe in this chamber. Nothing will be used against you.”  
A promise you wanted to cherish, yet the warnings from the other servants screamed in your head to never believe those who have power.  
“Okay, my Lady.” You answered shortly.  
A chuckle escaped from the prince and you snapped your head toward him. He sipped from a cup of wine and his eyes watched you with a glint of mischief.  
“Ignore him. He believes you moaned because of him.” Her words went through your mind. They had heard you and that is why they had invited you. Not out of anger or need for new sheets, but purely for their amusement. Embarrassment flooded your face and it suddenly felt like you were outside in the hot sun. But both her hands went to hold your face and she made you look her into her eyes.  
“Little one, would you feel at ease if we told you that it is nothing to be embarrassed about? If we told you that we actually are curious to see what more can come from you?”  
You were barely able to speak those words out but with a soft voice, you answered: “My lady. Are you saying you..” You couldn’t speak it out.   
“Yes little one, we invite you to join us.”   
The words ‘little one’ felt so vulnerable. Like you were nothing as a servant but coming from her it sounded precious. Like you were cherished and loved and protected. Warmth bloomed in your lower abdomen and you gulped, looking her in the eyes. Never had you been invited before. 

It was a long time ago. A warm summer day spent in the big gardens of the castle. You played with your best friend between the high grasses and flowers. Dressed delicately in dresses. Your owner made sure to have you look sweet as you cleaned the big tables in the feast room. And this day you were allowed to spend time in the garden, free to wander and free to do as you wish. It was hot and you looked into her eyes as she dared you to take off your dress. It was a wish, and you did it happily to see what happened. You remember you both giggled loud as you both got naked in the high grass. Exploring each other's skin and feeling goosebumps the entire time. It was a hot moment during which you both realized you felt more for each other. And you felt sad when she was taken away from you the next week. Which made you fear for every other sweet gesture from people who took a liking in you. Fear that they would be taken away from you. 

And this time it was a grown woman who asked you to come in bed with her and her lover. The sweet smile on her face made you feel light. You were scared of more than one thing. That they were joking, mocking you. That they would take advantage of you and leave you behind like a wet cloth to be never touched again. You were vulnerable, exposed in this room and all three of you knew it.   
“I have never been with a man.” You admitted, your voice a pitch higher than usual. The woman’s left hand shifted and with her thumb, she caressed your lips.  
“You wish to know how that feels?”   
Not even questioned your sexuality. Relief filled your heart and you took a deep breath. Looking between them both you saw there was desire, hope, and curiosity in their eyes. You stammered a ‘yes’.   
At that moment the Prince came over to you and his hand grabbed your chin, turning you toward him. Your heart beat faster now, it felt like it could jump out of your chest any moment.   
“Dear, I need you to know I want your full consent. No stammering now. Yes or No? Do you want to spend the day with us?”  
Consent. A word barely known in this castle. You knew servants who were forced to spend nights with Lords and Ladies from across Westeros. A word you wouldn’t expect from people with power. And yet, this couple, the Prince and his Paramour not only knew the word consent, but also asked if you were willing to give them yours. They were different. Rough, dangerous, but gentle and kind. And with your words stuck in your throat, you looked him right in the eyes and told him ‘Yes’. It came out bolder now. And he smiled, pleased with your answer. His eyes moved to his lover and they exchanged a silent conversation. No words were spilled but you knew they were planning out their desires. His hand still held your chin and his thumb caressed your lips slowly. You decided to gain his attention back and without rethinking your options you opened your mouth to lick his thumb. His eyes shot back to you and he smirked.   
“Little one is getting bolder, my love.”  
The woman, Ellaria, was grinning and undressed while she watched you take the Prince his thumb in your mouth. You sucked on it, inexperienced. You weren’t sure what to do, but everything seemed to please them and thus you continued. Until he took his thumb out and grabbed your chin again.  
“Undress, little one! I want to see you.”  
He let go of your chin and his hands moved gracefully toward the button that held his coat together. You blinked seeing him get naked so fast before you. You shook your head to force yourself not to look down. It was impossible, without intent you glanced down and you flushed with embarrassment. He chuckled and gestured to you to come to the bed where his lover, Ellaria already waited for the both of you. 

You barely held yourself together. It was such a difference compared to that summer day spent with your best friend. You barely touched each other. You reached for the knot that held your dress together and tugged at it. It immediately went down and a chill crept over your skin. The air in the room was chill, cold and you ached for the warmth of the dress again. Turning toward the bed you hid yourself with your hands, shy for their eyes. Ellaria reached for you and told you to come closer.  
“Don’t be shy. You are so sweet.” She praised you. Tugged at your arm to bring you on to their mattress. You always did the sheets so fast you barely knew how soft the mattresses actually were. And slowly, you explored the bed as if it was gold. You giggled, almost forgetting they were there with you.  
“What is so funny, little one?”  
“I never realized how soft the beds are, my Prince.” You whispered, looking up at him.   
“Please, call me Oberyn today. You are adorable!” He leaned forward to grab your cheek to bring you closer to him. And before you knew it he captured you into a kiss. You never kissed anyone before and you were surprised it was so sweet. His lips were soft and savoring and he licked your lips. You placed your hands on his chest for support. Behind you Ellaria moved closer, her hands started to touch your shoulder. Lips kissing your shoulder blade. You shuddered under her touch while Oberyn dared to explore your mouth. And soon you were stuck between them. 

A hand dipped down to your core and you jumped. A laugh escaped from Ellaria who nipped at your neck.   
“No one has touched you there yet?” She teased you.   
You whimpered a ‘no’ while Oberyn still tried to gain your attention with his kisses. Her hand dipped deeper and she stroked you there. You bucked from her touch, a moan escaped your mouth. A finger caressed your clit and spread the wetness wider. ‘She is soaked’ you heard her tell her lover. They exchanged looks before returning their attention to you. You panted, not sure what to do. Looking down at her hand you felt warmer. Oberyn grabbed your face again to keep kissing you. You gasped against his mouth when her finger dipped inside you. Thrusting in and out of your core. You sobbed when she set a faster pace.   
“Look at you. Taking it so well.” He praised you. He kissed your forehead before he went to lay down on the mattress, watching you. Ellaria held you close with her right arm while she thrust inside you with the other hand. You whimpered, feeling an unknown tingling in your core swelling up. You cried out your release when she made you come on her fingers.   
“Lay down.” She ordered you and you willingly did so. With deep breaths, you watched both of them exchanging spots. Ellaria moved to lay down next to you on her left side. A sly smirk plastered on her face. You raised your eyebrows at her. Snapping your head toward Oberyn who made a noise with his fingers, you raised them even higher.  
“Good girl. I got your attention now.”   
He crawled on top of you. His weight embracing you and warmth radiated from him to your skin. You realized it was going to happen. That fantasy you always comforted yourself with at night. He supported himself on his left arm. The other touched your abdomen, he drew circles there with his fingers.   
“Open up for me, little one?” He asked you but there was a demand audible in his voice.   
You opened your legs for him and he immediately moved to settle between them. You saw Ellaria smirking at him. Like she knew what he was thinking. You wondered if you would ever find someone you would know so well, that it was easy to know what they are thinking on a daily basis. 

He kissed your face while he pumped his cock with his own fist. You giggled from the many kisses he gave you everywhere. It was when he pressed into you, that the thought passed to you that he perhaps tried to distract you. You gasped audibly as he slowly thrust inside you, stretching you gently. He gritted his teeth, a moan escaped from him.  
“She feels so good my love.” He said while he pushed deeper inside you.   
She laughed heartily at him while she winked at you. You could barely say anything. The stretch was delicious and he wasn’t even sheathed completely inside you.   
“You are comfortable?” He asked you. You nodded sternly, feeling him settling deeper inside you. He didn’t move yet. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and asked you again if you were good. You nodded firmly this time, gasping when he slowly went out until only the tip was still inside you. That was when he slowly but with a steady pace started thrusting. Gasping for air, you reached for his hair. You tugged at the hairs resting at the nape of his neck. He growled against your chest. His lips capturing a nipple, tugging at it harshly. You sobbed when he hit that spot inside you while his mouth explored your chest. It was intense and warmth pooled in your core. Swelling up again.  
“I am coming.” You sobbed.   
“Then come for us.” Ellaria praised you. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw she was touching herself. Moaning while she watched the both of you. Oberyn too busy with your breasts to say anything. But the way he kept thrusting hard into you made you think he heard you loud and clear. You came with a loud cry and he slowed down. Pressing a kiss on your skin he praised the way you held yourself there.   
“Ah but we are not done.” He chuckled while you panted from the orgasm. “I want you to come again, this time with me.”  
“Oh.” Was all you could say. He started thrusting again, this time faster, rougher. He supported himself with both his arms now. Thrusting fast enough for you to move backwards. You held on him for support. Scraping his skin with your nails. He grunted above you, veins popping out in his throat. You could feel yourself reaching your high soon as well.   
“I am coming. Are you coming?” He asked panting.   
You cried out a ‘yes’. He stilled and spilled inside you. Comfort washed over you as he filled you completely. He collapsed on top of you. His arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you closer. You closed your eyes, tired from everything today. This time it was Ellaria who made a sound with her fingers.  
“My turn.” She said slyly. She grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply above you. You watched them tiredly. Ready to fall asleep but a hand grabbed your face as well and you opened your eyes to see them both looking at you.  
“Tired already? We are not done for today.” He smirked at your expression of surprise and aroused fear. 

In the hours after your first time, you came many times. Sobbing uncontrollably. You whimpered and squirmed underneath their touches. Your desires from lonely nights came true in one morning. And the next day when you moved to do everyone’s sheets again in the early morning, you heard your owner, the Lord, tell you to pack your things. “The Prince bought you from me” was all he said. Little did he know you would smile for the rest of the day. Perhaps you would find your happy end after all.


End file.
